Muy lejos
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Solo necesito saber que me amas a pesar de que estuve tan lejos


**MUY LEJOS**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que hoy sería el día y alque este sería el lugar? Nadie realmente, porque ¿quién se le declararía a su mejor amiga el día en que esta a tenido una discusión muy fuerte con el que jura es el amor de su vida en la colina donde ella te rompió el corazón al contarte de ese otro? en definitiva nadie que se haga llamar un buen amigo, y por esa razón es que yo lo haré, por yo no soy un buen amigo, es más ni siquiera sé de donde rayos ella saca que somos amigos, porque hasta donde yo sé somos EX NOVIOS no amiguitos.

Creo que para este momento sé preguntaran ¿Como está eso de que te le vas a declarar a tú mejor amiga que resulta no es eso sí no tú ex novia? Pues sencillo, esto sé reduce a las tres reglas de oro después de terminar con alguien:

#1. NUNCA sean amigos, la palabra ex y amigos no están hechas para estar juntas en una relación, ¿porque? ¡oh vamos! a nadie le gusta ver como tú ex es feliz, ok a ti te gusta que el o la idiota vea como progresas pero odias ver como el o ella lo logran, a lo que voy es... todos queremos que nuestro ex sufra mientras nosotros nos regocijamos en su dolor ¿o me equivocó? no, claro que no.

#2. Sí por alguna razón ya cometiste el error de ser su amigo JAMÁS seas el mejor amigo, ¿porque? Porque estoy seguro que no quieren que el o ella te cuente con lujo de detalles lo bien que le va en sus relaciones y que en caso de que estas no funcionen tengas que consolarla.

#3. Sí ya osastes con romper con la regl tendrán que evitar pasar de la regla más importante, NUNCA JAMÁS se te ocurra volverte a enamorar de ella o el, y se preguntaran ¿Que sucede sí ya se enamoraron? Pues fácil, terminarán como yo, sufriendo de un ataque de celos que tienes que ocultar mientras buscas la forma de decirle a que te has vuelto a enamorar de ella o el.

-...entonces... el me dijo que... -y antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase rompió a llorar.

-Karin yo... -No sabía que decir, quería decírtelo pero ¿Cómo? no podía simplemente decir... -Me gustas -¡¿Qué rayos acabó de decir?!

-¿eh? -Tú llanto paro en seco. -¿Qué has dicho? -

-Yo... -Suspire para tomar valor, ya no hay vuelta a tras -Me gustas... -repetí -Sé que estuve demasiado tiempo lejos, sé que fueron demasiados errores, sé que es demasiado tarde para decírtelo pero... aún me gustas... -Suspire para después bajar la mirada -Y también se que no debería estarte diciendo todo esto justamente cuando acabas de tener una pelea con el inútil de Yukio pero... sí por alguna razón eso deja de funcionar tú sabes... tú sabes... -con todo el valor que pude y te mire -Te amo -Por fin solté.

-Toshiro... -

-No digas nada, primero déjame terminar... -te dije pero al ver que estabas por replicar te puse un dedo sobre los labios. -Te eh amado desde el primer momento en el que te vi y joder te extraño desde el maldito segundo en el que cruzaste el umbral de la puerta aquella noche que terminamos -

-Yo... -ejercí presión sobre tú boca con mi dedo y volviste a callar.

-Aún no término - dije mirandote con reproche- Y yo sigo soñando que aún estamos juntos, sigo soñando con tus malditos besos, en tus estupendas curvas, eb toda tú... -tú mirada se suabiso -pero como siempre ocurre al despertar tú desapareces de mis brazos sólo para recordarme que ya no eres mía. -

-Toshiro... - y como ya se está volviendo costumbre te hago guardar silencio con mi dedo.

-Cállate... - pido en tono serio pero dulce. -y quiero que sepas que daría lo que fuera por volver a sostener tú mano, porque quiero que todo sea como antes, como cuando creí haber dado todo por nosotros, ahora se que debí dar más para que te quedarás conmigo... -bajé la mirada y comence a buscar las palabras con las cuales debía seguír, sentí como tomabas mi mano y la apartabas de tus suaves labios. -no digas nada sólo escucha... -Te sentí asentir y supe que podía continuar -daría lo que fuera por volver a bailar contigo... ¿jamás te dije que te ves hermosa cuando ríes, bailas... en pocas palabras en todo momento? - dije nostálgico.

-Yo no... -Esas dos palabras me rompieron el corazón, no necesitaba escuchar más.

-No te preocupes entiendo, seguiré esperando, esperando a que quieras estar conmigo - dije desanimado.

-Pero yo... -

-No necesito compasión, necesito oírte decir que me amas, que me has amado todo este tiempo y que me perdonas por estar lejos tanto tiempo y... -las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos.

El contacto era más suave y dulce de lo que recordaba, tus movimientos eran lentos y realmente estupendos. -Te amo, te eh amado todo este tiempo y te perdono por estar lejos tanto tiempo... -me besaste una vez más.

-¿Y Yukio? -pregunté para después besarte, sí, como era mi costumbre ahora yo llevaba el control.

-Es novio de Yuzu, siempre lo fue y sólo era una pequeña mentira todo esto -Y sin más ambos nos entregamos a la tarea de disfrutarnos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Otro corto y raro Drable, espero les guste.

2.- Agradecere a quién lea y comenté.

3.- personajes de Tite Kubo, el resto es mío... diría más me mejor pasemos al sayonara.


End file.
